1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a one-piece syringe system including a prefilled glass barrel and a syringe support and disposal jacket by which the injection of a liquid pharmaceutical may be administered and a compact package formed at the conclusion of the injection with the needle cannula destroyed and the barrel surrounded by the jacket to permit the safe handling and disposal of the syringe.
2. Background of the Invention
There is a growing need for a low cost, single use syringe system that is capable of permitting large population centers to be inoculated with a pre-measured dose of fluid medication. This need is particularly critical in third world and developing countries. To meet this objective, it would be desirable that the syringe system be disposable and non-reusable to prevent the proliferation of drug abuse. Moreover, the syringe system should be associated with a compact and integral disposal package to minimize the volume of potentially hazardous waste and to permit the system to be safely handled by health care workers while avoiding an accidental needle stick and the possible spread of contagious disease.
One example of a compact and disposable one-piece syringe system is available by referring to U.S. Pat, No. 5,135,507 issued Aug. 4, 1992 to Terry M. Haber et al.